


They said our Chemistry was off?

by singeramg



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tom Hiddleston is a Dirty boy, Tumblr, but thats good, give me more prompts so I can write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one- shot as a result of spending too much time on Tumblr.</p><p>* Tom Hiddleston and his Co-Star just can't get the Scene right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They said our Chemistry was off?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start doing Prompts on my Tumblr page so if you have one for me go over to my blog and check it out...  
> name: singeramg  
> Blog name : You don't think this is funny?

They said our chemistry was off? One-shot 

Tom HiddlestonXOC

"You foul, Loathsome lie smith! What have you done?!"  
I shouted pulling away from the arm that had me in a tight grip.  
"There's nothing anyone can do, you are my dear wife now. We are bound until death."  
Loki laughed out a laugh meant to send chills down your spine. He grabbed my face mashing our lips together. I popped my eyes open and he pulled away to cackle at Odin and the crowd...

"And Cut! Great scene guys. Tom, Kira we will be shooting the wedding night scene next so get to hair and makeup and then we will be driving over to the next set."  
I nodded at Alan the director and walked toward the trailer. We were filming Marvel's Thor: The Dark World which was my first major film and we had only started filming a week ago, and here I was about to film a rather intimate scene with a man I had barely gotten to know. I would say from what I could infer about Tom Hiddleston was that he was the nicest guy you could ever want to work with. He wasn't arrogant or un-reachable when he left set; he also wasn't a method actor which was very helpful in making me feel more comfortable about working with him. I knew it was mostly me that was making things a bit awkward; I was the quiet type, really shy around people. I had always have been, even as a child which I'm sure wasn't completely conducive to making friends or co-stars. I was supposed to playing this man's wife yet I hadn't talked to him about anything much more personal than how hot our costumes were. Not being so closed off wasn't helping especially when I was trying to create chemistry at the same time I was hiding a crush on said actor...  
It was something that had grown from having an appreciation for his honed acting skills, then moved to loving the way his talent expanded to different roles, then moving to me paying more attention to how he was when not filming and liking what I saw there too. It only got worse when he was cast as Loki. It was something about the smirk and dark hair that got me every time. Tom was attractive in whatever he had on, but DAMN could he hang a suit or a tux, he was handsome almost to the point of unfairness, his natural curls, high cheekbones and ever changing colored eyes he made it hard to remember lines. I found myself struggling to remember the next cue if I had to stare in his eyes for too long. It was all those things in combination of him being a complete and total gentleman to people he had no reason to be nice to. He just was, in fact just the other day he helped some elderly lady cross the street in full Loki gear. He was freaking amazing and here I was feeling like little miss plain Jane, and would pale in comparison to him on and off screen. So in a effort to hide my raised heart rate and shaky hands I tried to play it cool and hide myself away as much as I could, not that he was making it easier he and the cast like to eat together and drink together, which meant if I didn't want to seem like a bitch I had no choice but to go along for the ride, and damn everyone else for being so damn set in their ways that we sat in the same order the few times we went out and I ended up next to Tom who smelled so good that he almost overrode the hunger I had by the time we ate, and that was hard to do.

So far my 'woman of few words' act had worked perfectly but I wasn't sure if I could handle this scene without blurting out or clearly showing my hand. But this was my job I had no choice but to face my fears and allow Tom to kiss me in any manner he felt would be conducive to a great scene.  
"You are very quiet today Kira, something bothering you?"  
Tom asked from his spot beside me in the make-up trailer. They were re-straightening his own hair that they had blended into his hair extensions.  
"No, I'm just...it's nothing I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a quiet soul. I find you learn more listening than you do by talking."  
"Hmm, really. I'm guessing you've learned a lot me then, because I find myself talking most of the time."  
"It's good to talk too. It just makes you my educator. I hope I haven't offended anybody with my lack of words. I'm kind of shy by nature."  
Tom looked over at me smiling honestly and spoke.  
"Well then I am officially making it my duty to make you less shy. I can assure you that you haven't offended me in the slightest but I do think you should speak more. Be my educator sometimes."  
I laughed at bit looking away so I didn't get lost in the green of his eyes that were only that color because he was wearing green. They changed with his emotions and the colors he wore. I had picked up on that from our short amount of time together.  
"Okay, I can try."  
The makeup and touch up artists were finished a lot sooner than I anticipated. I was hoping they would do more primping but I was already dressed in everything I needed for the scene and so was Tom for than manner. He let me exit first holding the door open for me then we got in the waiting golf cart and we drove to the building/set we would be shooting this scene in. I was praying to whatever deity I could that Alan would be nice enough to clear the set so only necessary people would be on set, but when we were guided inside we saw no such thing. People were gathered all around the area.  
"Why are all these people here? This seems like the whole freaking crew?"  
I asked to Tom who could only laugh softly.  
"I thought Chris was only joking with me, but it appears he was correct."  
"About what?"  
I said to him while looking at the room, avoiding all the eyes on us as we walked toward the director.  
"He told me yesterday that he heard a rumor that this scene was one of the most anticipated in the whole film. There has been talk about just how into this we get, and I will have some admirers who was enjoy seeing me get down to my leathers. You have some male...fans as well."  
Tom gritted out the last sentence but I ignored the tone he took in favor of the fact that guys were coming to leer at me while Tom was pretending to ravage me. I was getting nervous again, which was something I usually could shake off before we got onto set, but this time it was sticking with me and setting up a residence in my bones...

*I hour later*  
We were trying, we really were. It was like someone had shut off the chemistry switch and refused to cut it on long enough to make the scene work. Tom was being distant and I was trying but every time his chest touched my bra covered one, I tensed up and I couldn't relax enough to make the scene move forward. Like I said Tom was no better his normally smooth and articulated words got bunched up in his mouth everyone he had to say a line behind some behind some intimate contact action.  
"Cut! Cut! Cut! Guys you are still not giving me what I need. Tom after you hoist her legs up and hook them on your back you tell her she will give you heirs and will do so with glad tidings. Kira you look like you are nervous up there. Sigyn is not only nervous she is a huge ball of emotions right now. Yes she is nervous, but she is also angry at Loki for his deception, she is somewhat grateful because he has killed the brute she didn't want to marry, she is understanding, she had felt some kind of connection with him, yet on top of all of this, she feels an attraction to the man who is lying on top of her. I need that all in your face as Tom pins you to the bed."  
Alan said to me then looks at his watch.  
"Look everyone let's take an hour and a half for lunch. Tom, Kira take your costumes off then go. I expect you two to find that marvelous chemistry I saw during your audition Kira.  
I nodded and accepted the robe, shielding my bra and matching undergarment clad body from the obviously drooling stares. Alan had referred to my callback audition. I had walked in off the street for the first round and for the callback much to my shock I had to do a cold read with Tom, so seeing as I thought I would never seriously get the part I had really kissed the hell out of him during it and left feeling like a million bucks because I had gotten a dream come true, and in my over active imagination I felt like he was kissing me back with the same vigor. The look on his face as we walked back to the cart told me I had been right in assuming I had an over active imagination and he probably was pissed at me for having to touch me repeatedly. The cart made it to my trailer first after we changed so I went inside and poured a glass of water before grabbing a chocolate bar from the counter and cutting on some music. I had to figure out how to not freeze every time Tom touched me. My hands absentmindedly roamed across my skin in all the places he had touched and gripped onto during filming. My thighs still tingled from his grasp. I tried to devise a plan when I heard a knock on my trailer door. I opened it to find Tom standing at the bottom of the small steps, smile on face in a denim like light blue button down and dark blue jeans.  
"Hey Tom what's up?"  
I said non-committed while trying to hide the fact that I was shaking in my hypothetical boots.  
"I came over because I was wondering if you wanted to run some lines, try to spark up this missing chemistry that Alan claims is on a UN scheduled break."  
"Oh, umm...sure I'm just chilling out anyway."  
He took the door from me as I moved further into the area. It wasn't the biggest trailer of course, but I had some decent space. Tom moved inside taking a seat on my couch.  
"Can I offer you something to drink I've got lemonade, water and couple of sodas if you're interested?"  
"Umm I’ll take a glass of lemonade please.”  
I fixed what he asked and went to find my script while he took the first sip. Once I found it, I sat in the chair directly in front of him, but he shook his head no and pointed to the seat next to him on the couch.  
"So how do you want to start this?"  
I asked him. He sat the glass down and sat back on the couch.  
"Well first let’s run the prison scene it may help in generating some of the familiarity we could use."  
I turned my script to the page as did he and we began...

30 minutes later...  
"So Kira something is still bothering you and I can't place it. I want this to work, but if it will be have to trust each other."  
"It's not that I don't trust you Tom, we are good. I'm fine."  
"Your mouth speaks you are fine, but your actions say differently. Have I offended you without realizing it, because if I have..."  
He began to rabble out apologizes and excuses. I began to laugh at him, because he had started to go red in the face and ears. It was disbelievingly cute, and that didn't help me separate my appropriate thoughts from the ones who weren't so much.  
"Tom, please it's not you. Trust me the fault is mine. I'm sorry if I'm making the scene so hard for you..."  
"I'll tell you what I noticed you seem very tense out there, tell me how to help you and I will."  
It was my turn to blush.  
"There are some issues that even you mister great problem solver cannot fix."  
"That's bull. How about a shoulder massage? I've been told I give the best ones on set. Most think it’s because of the length of my fingers. You see they are long and my hands are large.  
He held his hand out and I found myself throbbing down below as I pictured just what his long fingers could do to me. I bit my lip subconsciously.  
"You don't have to do that..."  
"Nonsense, I am here to please Kira."  
I bit my lip again, imagining him saying those exact words in another setting. He began to massage my shoulders, his large hands instantly resolving any stiffness I had there.  
"Oh Tom, your hands feel so good."  
I heard myself half moan out into the trailer. He explored the flesh of my arms and back up to my shoulders and then in a surprising move he had began to rub small circles on my collar bone and slightly underneath it. I closed my eyes and found myself lost in the feeling of him softly touching me. I could smell him the scent of him went straight to my ovaries. Damn him for being so damn want-able...  
"You know I have noticed you act a bit strangely every time I get around you. Are you sure it's not something I'm doing?"  
He asked softly, borderline seductively, or maybe that was just my brain again.  
"I'm sure Tom, oh... right there. I've got the worst knot right there."  
I gasped out when he moved his hand. He worked it and it felt much better and he massaged my clavicle again only this time he kept moving his hands and they brushed against my breasts. I jumped slightly but he only drifted them back up like it hadn't happened. The air was thick, like the atmosphere had changed. Tom had his chest flush against my back, and now his mouth was next to my ear. I could feel myself dripping spoiling my panties and he hasn't done anything but massage my shoulders.  
"I just think that our chemistry is being disrupted by something... And this something is much too large for me to ignore any longer."  
"And what might that be?"  
I said praying I wasn't wrong about what I was feeling right now.  
"I think you know love, the same thing I felt when we first met. The thing we keep dancing around, we act together, yet trying to use it to ourm advantage. It's exhausting and I care not to keep up with it. I feel it's time to be up front about what exactly we want."  
"What do you want Tom?"  
He let his hands slide to the front of my dress this time full out palming my breasts in his hands and kissing my neck at the same time. I moaned quietly, conflicted as to whether to move away or flip around to face him. I let him play with my breasts and kiss of the tender flesh of my skin for few moments before the implications of what we were doing set in. This could end badly and it would make things worse on set. I sat up from him and got off the couch. I needed to think properly and his hands on me weren't helping me think.  
"Kira, what is the problem?"  
He asked leaning back on the couch like he had no worries that he had just been kissing my neck.  
"Tom I just don't want this to mess up anything..."  
He stood up, his 6'2 frame shrinking me and the whole trailer. He crossed to the counter I was standing at and taking my hips in his hands, he wasted no time at all in pressing our lips together only this time it wasn't a staged kiss, it was all him and felt exactly like it had when we kissed for auditions and my god it felt so good. We kissed until we were breathless and when we pulled apart Tom had an accomplished look on his face.  
"Wow, and here I was thinking you were a gentleman."  
I said smiling and pressing my body into his which had responded to the kissing quite nicely. If he was that persistent into my thigh some the amount of space we had apart, that was very impressive. He laughed at my words and walking me backward until my back hit the edge of the sofa. He made sure I toppled backward enough so that my neck was fully exposed as he kissed down it, and he stood between my open thighs.  
"My dear that is a common misconception. I am a gentleman in public, but in private I am much different. Now as for this chemistry we are missing I have an idea on how to get it back."  
He said while I nodded and tried to get his shirt off. Once it was unbuttoned I latched on kissing on every part of skin I could.  
"How?"  
I said praying he meant with his dick.  
"I think the first step is to taste your sopping wet cunt over and over again until you require yourself to learn the lines again because my name will be the only thing you remember. I want you to be able to taste yourself on my tongue while we film that scene and none of those pseudo voyagers will know what really has transpired between us. They won't know I have tasted the purest of fruit between your legs.  
I shuddered and moaned as he moved to pull my dress over my head and to the floor. He took off my bra as well and dropped his head to one of breasts and began to suck and tease at my nipple. I moaned out and tossed my head back. He lavished both with attention making my whole body feel like a live wire. I reached down palming him on the outside of the pants. Oh, he was so hard. He let me massage him before he shook way and smiled kissing my lips and making his way down my body, his hand slid between my leg and he grinned like another Cheshire cat at the wetness he found there.  
"This all for me darling?"  
He asked a chuckle in his voice. I bit my lip as he outlined my lower lips with fingers and I gasped again. He did me no favors by not trying to take my black lace panties off and ripped them off before I could blink. He barely breathed as he spread my legs as far as they would go and licking a long wet line over my lower lips. I gasped and moaned so loud that I hoped no one would knock and ask what was wrong. Tom smirked at my reaction and went back to do marvelously wicked things with his tongue. I gripped the back of his head, begging him not to stop.  
"Oh Tom, mmm..."  
He slid his hands up my parted thighs to tease me and then one of his magic fingers began to play with the entrance to my dripping body. He would circle then pull away and then he would enter a little bit then retreat said finger.  
"Please, please, don't tease me."  
I shifted my hips hoping it would convince him to enter me. I could feel his smirk against me and he gave me what I was begging for, and a long dexterous finger into me. Thrusting it in and out with a rhythm that set me ablaze all over my body. He flicked his tongue over my clit again making me clench around his finger. He added another finger, which was just as ready to please as the first. I could feel my heart rate climb higher and he curled his fingers finding the spot inside of me that made me grab a throw pillow from my couch and moan into it wantonly.  
"So close, sooo good..."  
A knock sounded on my door. I froze up and Tom stopped moving.  
"Yes?"  
I said hoping whoever it was wouldn't open the door; I wouldn't live down the mortification. Tom obviously didn't care because he started moving again after I said yes.  
"I was told to tell you that you’re needed in make up in 5 minutes."  
A small sounding assistant spoke from outside the door. I bit my lip hoping she would go away after leaving the message.  
"Kira did you hear me?"  
I huffed in mild frustration and arousal. I just want to get rid of her.  
"Yes, I heard you....oh shit yes!"  
I heard myself saying at the tail end of my sentence to her because Tom had begun to fuck me with his tongue. I gripped the back of the couch dropping the pillow somewhere. I was so close to edge it was murdering me.  
"Excuse me? Kira are you okay? Should I get help?"  
"Ooh...no. Trust me I'm fine, I'm more than fine. I'll be out in a moment."  
Tom chuckled at my obvious need of him; he slowed down, sliding the two naughty fingers back inside of me, but not moving until he was sure the assistant had walked away.  
"Tom, don't play with me!"  
I all but locked him between my legs and I felt him smile again and then he sped up his fingers.  
"Come on Kira, come for me, and let me taste you."  
That did it and suddenly colors exploded behind my eyes, the world shifted focus and I doubted if I was on planet earth at all. I said his name countless times as I clenched and unclenched around his fingers, riding them until the last pulse subsided.  
I lay arched over the back of the couch like a broken rag doll. I felt boneless and my toes were still tingling from the orgasm I had just received. I opened my eyes with him watching me with a smirk on his face as he went to wipe my juices off of his face. In the light of the moment his cheeks look flushed, but not from what he had just finished doing to me. His eyes almost screamed regret everything in a matter of moments I couldn't help but want to cry kick him out but at the same time I was all for wrapping my legs around his slender waist at the same time. Feeling vulnerable I went to pick up my stuff and pull myself together before Tom or anyone else could open my trailer door. I pulled everything back on minus the ruined panties and tried to leave, but Tom surprisingly grabbed me by the hips and pulled me back to him. He had put his shirt back on but the bulge in his pants hadn't gone down.  
"You do realize we don't have time for more don't you."  
I said as he kissed my neck then laughed.  
"Of course not, but I've gotten what I can in here for anyway."  
I pulled away to look at him, I knew he had used me...His face didn't portray the least bit of guilt. His eyes shined brightly with his confession.  
"I came in here to get our chemistry back, and I think we've accomplished that."  
He moved and kissed me before I could stop him, and I kissed him back, we were all lips, and just when I ventured my tongue to touch his out we heard...  
*Knock Knock*  
"Kira it time to head over to the hair and makeup trailer."  
I pulled my lips away and turned to answer.  
"Okay we are just finishing lunch we will be out in a moment."  
I grabbed a green apple from my counter and Tom smirked washing his hands in my sink.  
"Yea Chemistry re-ignited."  
"Yes, and as for us not having time to continue I think we will find the time for that later my dear."  
He said his eyes piercing through me. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation, and slightly shuddered thinking about the possibilities of what could happen later. Tom smiled at me flicking back into the charming polite gentleman that everybody knew. He pulled my hand and we walked out of my trailer with Tom smiling like normal and like nothing ever happened in there.

*Later*  
"Did you both pull yourselves together?"  
Alan asked Tom and me who were back in our costumes and ready to film the scene we had so aptly failed at before. I tried not to blush every time our eyes met, but he would wink every so often and set me ablaze again. Alan directed us to begin action and once the cameras started rolling I didn't tense up when he touched me, and once he kissed me the same passion we had in the dressing room came out full force and I ignored the cheering in the room once Alan called cut and I slid back into reality. Tom helped me stand after he had gotten from off top of me.  
"That is what I am talking about! Great shots, we will shoot another take but I think we have gold if you two keep this up."  
"Yeah Alan and you said our Chemistry was off."  
"Well it's certainly not now. Whatever you guys did on lunch break, make sure you do it before you come to set."  
I giggled and Tom said to him  
"Oh I will definitely be repeating the process..."  
I smiled like a madman and went back over to bed to get in place so we could film our next take...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! maybe a possible continuation...


End file.
